


Ten Tender Kisses

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, tender kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: Ten drabbles featuring ten tender kisses.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 205





	Ten Tender Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts).



**One**

The first time David tenderly kisses Patrick isn’t a real kiss at all, but a figment of Patrick’s imagination, and it happens not long after David returns for new forms, having fumbled and smudged on the originals. 

When he closes his eyes, Patrick can feel David’s hand gently cupping his cheek, his thumb resting firm on his jaw, tilting his head up before what must be impossibly soft lips press against his own. He allows himself to want this, to sit in the daydream, until Ray calls him out of his reverie and back to his regularly scheduled day job.

**Two**

“You know I do, right?” David whispers, his hands braced on Patrick’s biceps. 

“Do what?” Patrick murmurs, trying hard not to get lost in the sensation of David’s lips pressed against the sensitive skin behind his ear. 

“Want to sleep with you,” David replies, backing up to look Patrick in the eye. 

Patrick inhales sharply when David takes his earlobe between his teeth for a brief bite. “Me too,” he manages to breathe out. 

David pulls back, far enough to be able to kiss Patrick tenderly, slowing the moment, easing the tension. 

“When you’re ready, honey. You’re worth the wait.”

**Three**

As soon as Patrick rounds the corner, and his eye catches David, David’s hands fly up to his flattened hair tugging at it in an attempt to return it to its usual height. 

“Hey,” Patrick murmurs, pulling him close, and stilling David’s hands with his own. “Leave it.”

David sighs before leaning into Patrick’s embrace. Patrick feels David’s chin hook over his shoulder, and instinctually, Patrick turns his head towards David’s neck and presses a tender kiss to his pulse point. He inhales deeply as he does so, the scent of David’s natural musk and cedar citrus cologne filling his nostrils. 

**Four**

Reluctantly, Patrick lets go of David’s hand so he can exit the car. 

Rather than step onto the paving stone sidewalk, however, David circles around the back of Patrick’s car, coming to stand at the driver’s side window. 

Patrick watches with amusement as David bends at the waist and sticks his head through the open window, lips pursed. Of course, he can’t resist, leaning to meet David for a tender kiss with just a hint of tongue. 

“Goodnight, David,” he murmurs in the tiny space between them.

“Goodnight,  _ boyfriend _ ,” David replies, his steps light as he walks towards room seven. 

**Five**

“Unbelievable!” Patrick had exclaimed as he left the store. But it was all for show. 

Of  _ course _ , he was going to bring David some lunch. 

The silence in the store is broken by the jingle of the bell as Patrick returns from the cafe, a paper bag with a BLT and mushroom soup inside gripped in his hand. 

Patrick’s heart breaks a little as David accepts it tentatively, thanking him with a tender kiss to his cheek.  _ Oh _ , how Patrick has missed the press of those lips. He leans into the touch, hoping there’s more where that came from later. 

**Six**

“ _ I love you _ ,” Patrick whispers softly against David’s hairline, because he can say it now. The words that had been threatening to bubble out of his mouth unbidden for god-knows-how-long are now words he can freely repeat, over and over and over again. And though he hadn’t expected it quite so soon, David has found his voice to reciprocate them, punctuating each repetition with a kiss to Patrick’s cheek, his forehead, the inside of his wrist, or the middle of his flushed chest when David has stripped him of his button-up. 

_ I love you, I love you, I love you.  _

**Seven**

“Merry Christmas, David,” Patrick murmurs, pressing a tender kiss to David’s hairline. The response is a groan, and a tug of blankets over that soft raven hair. 

“Come on, baby, time to get up.”

“Mmmk, you’re still talking and I don’t have coffee yet,” comes a muffled voice under the duvet. 

“The coffeemaker requires a smooch to get started,” Patrick teases, but it seems to work as those plump lips he loves so much peek out from the covers, puckered and smacking, searching for Patrick’s lips to kiss. 

A tender press, and they disappear back under the covers, pending caffeine. 

**Eight**

They’re both hungover, there’s no doubt. And they’re not young enough to bounce back quite so easily from sugary jello shooters and other assorted poor decisions. 

Patrick watches as David rolls over to face him, his eyes scrunched in discomfort. 

“What?” he asks, groggily, one eyebrow raised, seeing the fond expression on Patrick’s face. 

Patrick kisses him tenderly on the forehead. “I just like your voice being the first thing I hear in the morning,” he says quietly, his own voice hoarse. 

David lets out a slightly pained, but contented noise. “Ok, but do you have Tylenol and Gatorade, too?”

**Nine**

Patrick makes David close his eyes, and hold out his hands, despite the eye roll David gives him.

He places the envelope in David’s hands, closing the clasp of his fingers, before saying “ok, now look.”

He watches the journey of David’s face as he considers the contents the smallest manila envelope he’s ever seen, landing on a questioning look.

“I want you here,” Patrick explains. “Anytime you want to be here.”

David looks at the key, and back at Patrick a couple of times, before dropping the gift on the counter and pressing tender kisses all over Patrick’s face. 

**Ten**

David’s arm is draped over Patrick’s shoulders as they walk down the aisle, pushing open the double doors, and passing through the foyer of the Town Hall, and out into the sunshine.

For an instant, it’s just them, on the concrete steps, not far from the location of their first date, facing the store they built together in the town they’ve both grown to love. 

Before the rest of the wedding guests can pour out onto the sidewalk, they pause for a brief moment, taking a synchronized deep breath, and meeting for a tender, slow first kiss as husbands. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
